


The Incredible Shrinking Adam!

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depraved, Emasculation, Giants, Graphic, Kinky, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Piss, Scat, Torture, adam is tiny, dont like dont read, not for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 16





	The Incredible Shrinking Adam!

Drinking that open bottel of beer was the worst decision that Adam has ever made. 

After taking just one sip he felt himself physically shrinking getting smaller and smaller.

"Fuck I need to get big again,"Adam cursed reaching for his phone to call Dom. 

Meanwhile Dom was busy with a very important project when he heard his phone ring he answred it and heard the voice of Adam which was much lower than usual. 

"Hey baby whats up,"Dom asked.

"This might sound crazy but I have shrunk,"Adam replied. 

"Oh is that so,"Dom questioned his voice filled with ill intentions.

"Yes could you please help me,"Adam said. 

"Of course just keep talking and I will locate you,"Dom replied walking out of his room and into the living era his footsteps shaking the ground.

He quickly located Adam who was standing up on the couch trying to get his attention he scooped the tiny man off the sofa.

"How did you get so small,"Dom asked. 

"I have no idea but I need to get big again,"Adam spoke.

"I am sorry darling but that will have to wait I like you much better this way,"Dom purred his voice driping with lust.

"Wait what do you mean,"Adam questioned as Dom began to undo his trousers.

"You will find out soon enough,"Dom growled throwing his pants and undies to the side.

Adam's eyes grew wide with fear as the giant man forced his face in the direction his erect member. 

"Suck,"Dom commaneded.

"I cant your to big,"Adam protested but before he could utter another word Dom forced his tiny mouth onto his large throbing dick.

"Hmmmph,"Adam grunted tears began to form in his blue-grey eyes his mouth far to small to suck off such a length. 

"Your such a pretty little pixie look at you sucking my cock like a good little boy,"Dom groaned throwing his head back in pleasure.

Adam could not proprely suck the other off and Dom soon got fed up with his weak blowjob game. 

"Ok thats enough,"he spoke pulling Adam away from his cock. 

"Now what should I do with you next, mabey I should fuck you,"Dom snarled riping off Adam's tiny clothes leaving the miniature man butt naked. 

"Please Dom I cant take you I am far to small,"Adam pleaded covering his ass. 

"Sorry baby your just going to have to deal with it,"Dom snapped removing the others hand thrusting his girthy member into Adam's tight hole unfortunately he could barely fit inside but that was not going to stop him.

"I am going to fook your brains out,"Dom hissed. 

"Please stop please no,"Adam wimpred as he felt the tip of Dom's cock hitting up against his tiny prostate streaching out his puny hole. 

Adam took Dom's cock very well even though the larger mans intire member couldnt fit inside him. 

"Your such a good little boy but not good enough,"Dom said abruptly pulling out. 

"I will have to use something else to pleasure me,"the larger man laughed cluthing Adam tight in his hand getting up and walking towards the bedroom his heavy footsteps echoing in the tiny man's ear

"You stay right here baby,"Dom cooed throwing Adam down onto the bed as he went to retrive some anal beads and a bottle of lube form his dresser drawer. 

Dom picked up the beads lubed them up and slowly inserted them into his ass while Adam wacthed.

"Oh fook I wish you could be deep inside of my ass,"Dom hummed pushing the large beads in and out of himself.

"Wait a minute,"Dom exclamed pulling the beads out picking up the tiny scottish man and making him face his large gaping asshole.

"This should be fun,"Dom laughed as he let out a loud bassy fart that caused Adam's hair to go flying.

"Oh fook I need to take a dump but theres no toilet around I'll just have to use you," he laughed.

"No please no don't do this Dominic,"Adam pleaded as the giant man grunted letting a large nasty turd slip out of his hole and onto Adam's naked body coating the tiny man in smelly shit.

Adam felt so weak and useless but he couldnt do anything to stop Dom so he just succumbed to his lovers deviant ways.

More shit cam pushing out of Dom's square ass and onto Adam's face almost smothering the tiny man using his body as a sex toy. 

"There is so much shit fuck,"Adam sobbed he was completly coated in Doms toxic waist. 

"Your my new fuck toy understand,"Dom questioned as he finished pooping and began to spray a stream of hot piss mixed with cum onto Adam. 

"Yes master,"Adam wimpred.

"Good now lets get you cleaned up,"Dom said with a smile as he picked up Adam and ran him a nice warm bath in the sink.


End file.
